


15 x20 Fix it

by MishaLover



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaLover/pseuds/MishaLover
Summary: I am not happy with SPN finale, so I wrote my own.
Kudos: 4





	15 x20 Fix it

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, no beta, and I wrote it in about 10 minutes.

In total darkness a cell phone lights up as it rings. Charlie’s name shows on the screen.

We see a hand reach out and grab the phone and hear a rough, deep “hello, someone better be dead.” 

“Dean, if you want someone dead, it is you. Chuck killed you.”

“Charlie, what are you saying? We defeated Chuck.” 

“He wrote a new Supernatural book Dean. You die by getting impaled on a big nail on a routine hunt.”

“Well that is just shit,” Dean says as he rubs a hand over his tired face. “I’m not getting taken out by a nail.” 

He cuts Charlie off as she begins to speak again. “He is just pissed Jack drained him of power. He doesn’t have anything left so I guess he needs money. Maybe he thinks this will revive a publishing contract. Who knows, and I don’t care. We can talk about it tomorrow. We can have lunch and I will listen to everything. Sam can handle the distribution of jobs by himself for the day. Okay?”

“Okay Dean.”

“Bye Charlie,” Dean says as he hits end on the screen. He drops the phone back on the night stand and rolls over. As he pulls up the covers and settles back in, a deep grunt is heard.

“Go back to sleep Cas. Nothing is wrong. Going to meet Charlie for lunch, so we can sleep late,” he says as he rubs Cas’s back. 

As the light of the phone fades Dean drifts back to sleep. He smiles and cuddles closer to Cas as he dreams of the trip to the beach they have planned for next month. Retirement has never felt so good!


End file.
